


Want

by AndromedaPrime



Series: Yeager Program [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, roboCade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaPrime/pseuds/AndromedaPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cade,” Optimus whispered in a desperate voice, “I want you. I need you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, my muses came back... sort of. I'm just glad to get this series going all over again. I hope you enjoy this teaser chapter ;)

Five years.

Cade hoped, begged, pleaded with whatever higher power there was in the universe to please change him back so he could fit into that auditorium or in that seat outside and watch Tessa graduate with that Bachelors of Science in Physics. She’d already been offered internships and positions at NASA and he’d been so proud of her but had been unable to give her those huge hugs she deserved, unable to take her out to celebrate (he’d had to give that honor to Shane, that goddamn leprechaun).

Optimus told him each time that Tessa knew that he was proud of her; they all were.

But it wasn’t the same.

Optimus caught him lying on his back, staring at the vast expanse of the sky above. Tessa and Shane had gone out with friends, and the other Autobots had lefto to patrol the town and to also make sure the two lovebirds didn’t get into any shenanigans, leaving Cade and Optimus alone at the farm.

Cade had gotten into the habit of staring at the sky and the stars when he was out of ideas to think of and of things to think about. The comforting visage of the Prime hovered in his visual field. He grinned and reached up, pulled Optimus down by a piece of chest armor, and pecked him lightly on the lipplates.

“You have been quiet as of late, Cade,” the red and blue bot murmured against Cade’s mouth, smiling. “What has been troubling you?”

“Nothing more than the usual, Optimus. Tess is graduating today. In two days she’s leaving for a trip around Europe with Shane and some other of her friends… I’d be going with her and making sure they don’t get up to any shenanigans.”

“Mmm. I highly doubt she would allow you to accompany her, Cade.”

“Optimus just, just let me have this moment.”

Optimus sat next to the other mech, drawing his knees to his chassis, and smiled. “Do you know if her graduation will be broadcasted online?”

“Hell if I know.”

“I’m sorry, I thought you were aware.”

“Aware of what?” Cade turned his face to look at the red and blue mech, who smiled and responded.

“I thought you might be more aware of what is going on in Tessa’s life. And for the record, Cade,” Optimus got a mischievous twinkle in his optics, “yes. Her graduation will be broadcasted.”

Cade perked up at the confirmation and sat up in the field, smiling. “Then we have to have someone put up a projector and hook a laptop to it. Broadcast it on the wall, if I can’t be there…”

The black and blue mech trailed off and looked at the ground between his legs, frowning. He should have been there. Instead he’d have to let Shane have the honor.

The Irishman had grown on him though, so it wasn’t too bad.

But still.

Ratchet hadn’t been able to change him back into a human, and he remembered crying and heaving into Optimus’s chassis when the medic had told him that at this rate there was probably no way to reverse what had been done. Something about Primus’s will.

It sounded too similar to those people that had told him that it was God’s will that Lynn got cancer and died. He wanted to shout at them and ask why the hell it would be God’s will to take his wife away from him, Tessa’s mother away from her when she needed her the most.

He’d have to settle for the projection on the side of the house wall, or the barn wall.

“Cade?” A gentle hand reached for his. He looked at the hand on his arm, then looked up into the gentle optics of the Prime he had given his heart (spark?) to five years ago. The silver faceplates clinked upward into a smile. “Tessa knows you are proud of her. Though you may not be in the same frame that she knew you in her entire life, and though you can no longer be there physically for her, she knows that she can still count on you to tend to her, as her father. And she knows that you will be at her graduation in spirit.”

Cade raised his arm and drew Optimus closer again, smiling. The Prime allowed himself to be handled and leaned into the kiss, engine purring contentedly. He closed his optics and sighed into Cade’s mouth. The smaller bot wrapped his left arm around Optimus and brought him down with him so they both were lying on the ground.

Their vents flared open and hissed as they released pent-up heat from their systems, Optimus’s frame making a lot more noise than the black and blue mech’s. Cade moved his servos down to the small of Optimus’s back, moving them further down a moment later and cupping the Prime’s aft (as he’d heard it was called).

Optimus’s intakes hitched. A low growl arose from his vocalizer, the vibrations shooting down his frame. He positioned his frame above Cade’s and firmly planted his servos on each side of the smaller mech, straddling his hips. The darker-hued mech chuckled and lifted his hips, grinding their pelvic areas together and drawing sparks. Cade tightened his grip on the metal of Optimus’s aft and nipped at Optimus’s lipplates, laughing as the Prime lowered his body so their frames touched, metal to metal and chassis to chassis. Raising his helm, Cade touched his forehead with that of Optimus’s and smiled. “Thank you.”

Optimus kissed Cade in the middle of his forehelm. “For what, may I ask?”

Cade  pulled Optimus slightly down again to kiss him. God, he couldn’t get enough of Optimus; the Prime was the most addicting drug. “For being here for me and for Tess. Thanks for comforting me when I get melancholy and always knowing just what to say.”

“Hmm.” Optimus got off of Cade’s frame and sat down next to the black and blue mech again, stroking the side of the dark helm with his digits. “I have had to be the support for many for many eons. At this point in my life cycle, this comes as a natural response.”

“Yeah well, it’s a great thing to have.” Cade put his servos behind his head and sighed, moving around on the grass. In between the time that Optimus had found him and just now, the sky had darkened from sky blue to blue, and the sun had lowered almost to the horizon. Nighttime was on its way. “I try and help others as much as I can’t but I’m not the best with words. Don’t really have much of a comforting presence too, I think, so that doesn’t really help.”

“For what it may be worth, Cade,” Optimus leaned back on his arms as he placed them flat on the ground behind him, “I find your presence very soothing.”

Cade smiled. “You’re only saying that because you love me.”

“Well, yes. But even if I did not… when I did not, my sentiments were still the same.”

Silence fell between both mechs for a while as they watched the stars pop out and twinkle brilliantly above them. Cade saw Venus, Sirius, and that reddish-tinged blinking star he thought might be Mars.

He thought of asking Optimus what star belonged to Cybertron. He cleared his vocalizer, but then the stars disappeared, replaced by twin blue optics staring down at him again. Optimus kissed him, but there was a different, intense need behind this kiss. It was needy and heated, and the Prime’s armor shook on his frame. His frame, Cade noted, was running hot.

Between kisses Cade drew back and breathed, “Optimus, are you okay?”

In response, Optimus dragged Cade up so the both of them were standing on their pedes, and crashed his lipplates against Cade’s. The smaller mech wound his arms around Optimus’s slender waist, and then found himself being led to the barn.

“Cade,” Optimus whispered in a desperate voice, which then turned to a low growl of wanton need as he brought the both of them into the barn. “I want you. I _need_ you.”

Here was where Cade froze in fear. He had no idea what was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* _poooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

As unbelievable as it might seem, Cade had not dared to look over his frame for the five years that he had been a Cybertronian.He had spent time looking at his hands, now called servos, and memorizing each mechanism that went into forming it. His feet were now pedes, his head was a helm, his torso was his chassis. He was slowly adapting to calling his limbs and each body part by its Cybertronian term.

Perhaps it was telling as to how long he’d had sex with anyone in that he had no idea what type of sex Cybertronians had. Or if they even had any.

Which he would assume they might, given the huge and incredibly hot Prime laying on top of him. And he didn’t mean that just in terms of aesthetics. Yes, Optimus Prime was a very beautiful bot, and quite the looker, but normally the Prime wasn’t running a temperature _this_ high.

Optimus panted against his mouth, slowly bobbing his helm up and down as he deepened their kiss. His servos roamed over Cade’s body, tweaking with wires. Their fronts were pressed against each other as Cade was lying on his back on the dirt floor of the barn and Optimus was happily settled atop him, free to do whatever he pleased.

The Prime’s engine gave a contented rumble. He lightly bit down on Cade’s lower lipplate and moved his servos to grip at the black and blue mech’s hips, rolling his own and grinding his pelvic plating with the other bot’s. “I _need_ you Cade,” he growled in a tone that sent incredibly delightful shivers up the smaller mech’s spinal strut. “Open up, _please_.”

It was there that Cade was confused. He’d heard Optimus beg for him to open something up, but whatever it was that Optimus wanted opened, he didn’t know what it could be. He moaned as his lower lipplate was nibbled on, and when the Prime moved his servos from his hips to his aft (that’s what it was called, right?). The smaller mech made a noise, and in between deep kisses he managed to reply, “Open what up?”

Deft digits groped at the apex of his thighs, making Cade jerk and yelp. The gesture sent something achingly familiar shooting to his pelvic region. But… he was a mechanical being?

Was that normal?

Was it some sort of phantom feeling left over from when he had been a human?

Optimus pulled back, and Cade faintly noted the thin string of oral fluids that connected their mouths before Optimus broke it by leaning down and kissing the center of Cade’s chassis. His spark thrummed against its casing as if wanting to be let free so Optimus could kiss it.

The tip of a finger traced around the plates of his pelvic region, reviving those achingly familiar sensations again.

Even before he had been turned into a mechanical being from a mechanical race, those sensations had made him feel uncomfortable, especially in the wake of Lynn’s death. There was a reason he never dated, despite his friends’ and eventually Tessa’s suggestions and urges that he should. It never felt right to him.

So he was torn as to what he should feel.

“ _This_ , Cade,” Optimus’s deep voice, thick with what Cade felt was definitely arousal, rumbled in his audio receptors. The tip of Optimus’s digit traced around a certain plate. Was it Cade’s imagination… or was it heating up? “Open it, please.”

“Wh-,” Cade was distracted again as the Prime’s lipplates smashed against his again (if he were human that would have certainly drawn blood and left a bruise). He moaned and his engine purred as Optimus bit on his lipplates again and purred in return. “What, why do you want me to open that? Can it even open, what does it – mmph!” Cade’s voice was muffled by yet another full kiss. Optimus retreated again after a moment, allowing the inventor to sputter out, “What’s there that you want so badly?”

The Prime’s blue optics stared critically at the other mech. Cade could feel the larger bot’s arousal decrease to absolute zero.

Great. He fucked it up. Again.

He probably would have anyway, whatever it was that Optimus wanted from him.

“Cade,” Optimus’s optics narrowed in a non-threatening manner. He shifted on his knees, where he knelt next to Cade, and cleared his vocalizer. “Cade… no one else has told you?”

“Told me what?”

“What… what you possess underneath your pelvic panel, the one I was gesturing to. Every Cybertronian possesses it.”

That he could remember, no, no one had told him about anything that could be hidden behind this pelvic panel. He stared at the Prime with widened blue optics and slowly shook his helm in the negative.

Hot steam flew out of Optimus’s nasal openings. The Prime closed his optics and sighed heavily. “I am… sorry. I thought perhaps you might have been told by Ratchet, or Crosshairs, or that you might have discovered it yourself.”

“What is it? What’s… what is it?” Cade’s spark hammered against its casing in fear. Why was it dragging on, why was it taking this long to find out what the Prime was referring to?

“Your interfacing systems, Cade. You mean to tell me that in the five Earth years that you have been a Cybertronian, you have never…” The Prime’s voice trailed off. He opened his optics again. “Never?”

Cade shifted uncomfortably where he sat and cleared his vocalizer. “No. What do you mean by interfacing systems?”

“The… best way that I am able to explain it is that just as humans have sexual organs, Cybertronians have the same set.” Optimus reached between his thighs and Cade heard a small noise that sounded like a click. “If you wish, Cade, I can show you.”

The words had yet to register in the smaller mech’s mind, but he still nodded in assent.

A motion of a servo between the Prime’s legs, and Cade had to look away as something with a startlingly familiar shape emerged.

Wonderful. The robots had penises.

What else was there to learn?

Wait…

“So, I’ve got… I’ve got _that_?” he asked, pointing at the appendage hanging between the Prime’s thighs. “I’ve got a dick?”

The Prime’s optic ridges furrowed in confusion. He quickly accessed the World Wide Web and, upon learning what it was that Cade had meant, replied, “We don’t call them in such vulgar terms but yes, all Cybertronians have what you just referred to as a “dick”. We refer to them as our “spikes”.”

Cade closed his optics and sighed heavily. He didn’t think there were such things as robotic dicks… spikes, as Optimus called them. He shook his helm and reopened his optics, looking the Prime directly in his intense blue optics. “So I’ve got one?”

“Yes Cade. You do. And just as all Cybertronians are equipped with “spikes”, we are also equipped with valves.”

The Prime moved his massive frame so he laid flat on the ground across for the other mech, and Cade heard another clicking noise. He finally looked lower than the Prime’s chassis, looking at the rather large, limp spike that Optimus Prime had.

It was… definitely a different sight. It wasn’t wrinkly and there was no hair to be had, for one. Optimus’s spike was metallic, like the rest of his being. The underside of it was the same shade of silver that predominantly covered the Prime’s body. There was some hard plating on the top side, however, the shade of blue of the Prime’s helm. Ridges covered the spike as well.

Just underneath the spike was this valve that Optimus had mentioned. It was a wide opening accented with raised metallic edges, and a shining blue node at the top of the opening.

Again, no hair.

He watched with rapt optics as one of Optimus’s deft fingers traced along the rim of the valve bared to him, and Cade noted the shining liquid that coated the tips of the Prime’s digits when he removed them.

That liquid heat was back in his pelvic region again when he caught the sight of that liquid.

The robots also had vaginas. Lovely.

What else was there to know about his frame?

Cade shifted uncomfortably, thinking of his own interfacing systems, as Optimus had called them. He had a robotic penis, and a robotic vagina.

As if letting him know they were there, he felt something clench around air and something pressed uncomfortably against plating in his pelvic area. He sat all the way up and directed his mind away from his body as he looked at the Prime before him. The large red and blue mech’s engine gave a pleased rumble as he stroked the rim of his valve and pressed a digit against the blue node. When pressure was exerted on that little raised bump, Optimus’s intakes hitched and his vocalizer glitched slightly as he moaned. Optimus then pulled his digits away again, intense blue optics looking directly at Cade. The look in those optics sent that pleasant fire up the smaller mech’s spinal strut.

“If you so wish Cade, I may give you a demonstration as to how your interfacing systems work.”

Those eighteen words might as well have knocked Cade over into the ground. He stared at the commander of the Autobots with wide optics, processor glitching as he struggled to comprehend the fact that those words had just come out of the Prime’s mouth.

The Prime. The stoic, noble, intelligent, and wise commander of the Autobots.

Had literally just asked him if he wanted to see an example of Cybertronian… masturbation? Sex?

Whatever they called their “special alone time”.

“Optimus, I… how would you do that?”

The Prime gazed at him amorously. He reached forward and placed his servo on Cade’s pelvic plating, directly over his interfacing panels. The touch made the smaller black and blue mech shiver in anticipation. “Open up.”

The commanding tone was all that was needed. Cade felt the first panel slide away, and something unraveled and half-dangled between his thighs. He would have said dangled, if it weren’t for the fact that he looked down and lo-and-behold… it, his spike, was starting to rise up. It was shaped just like Optimus’s own, but instead of the red and blue armor that covered the thing, it was covered in black with tiny blue accents.

A servo touched the very tip of it. His hips jolted, pushing his spike into Optimus’s palm. The Prime smiled and closed his fingers around it.

Oh God, that was… Cade didn’t know how to explain it.

Over the years he had completely forgotten how amazing this felt. Sure, it was fairly odd, given that instead of Lynn touching him it was a robotic being millions of years older than the human race, but the sensations were about the same.

He saw the smirk on the Prime’s faceplates, watched as he began to slowly stroke his digits along the length, up and down. Heat came out of his nostrils, he leaned back on his servos, planting them firmly on the ground to steady himself, and moaned softly. Cade pushed his hips into Optimus’s servo, watching the Prime speed up the tempo of his stroking. Another servo gently placed itself on his chassis and with an insistent shove, Cade found himself flat on his back, staring at the ceiling.

The tip of Optimus’s thumb swiped over the head of his spike, smearing something over it, and he looked up in time to see the elegant head of the Prime dip down and then-

_God!_

Cade gave an ugly gasp and his hips jerked violently into Optimus’s face, which created a deafening _clang!_ that echoed in the barn. Strong hands came and gripped his hips and exerted a lot of pressure on them, effectively holding him down as the Autobot Commander’s glossa licked up the length of his spike.

The feeling of the damp appendage swiping up made Cade very aware of the ridges of the underside of his spike. Something was surging through his frame, shooting right to his length, making him moan as Optimus took him all the way into the hilt, glossa stroking him.

The Prime didn’t even gag. And it made him wonder for a moment if Cybertronians had gag reflexes.

Something else slid aside, something set lower on his pelvic region than his spike, and Cade would not have paid any mind to it if it weren’t for the sudden lack of servo holding one side of his hips down, and the feeling of digits stroking an opening that appeared where the panel had slide aside.

His valve.

Cade felt his arousal slip away from him entirely as liquid squelched out of his opening. That was _not_ supposed to be there. That was not supposed to happen!

Optimus released his spike from his mouth, moving his other servo to press against the top of the opening while the digits on the servo that had been stroking the valve slipped inside. The sensation made Cade clench, and he began shaking.

NO!

He unwittingly shoved his knee into Optimus’s face, gasping for air as the whole world slipped away from him.

“No, please, stop.” He wasn’t sure if he had said it aloud, or keep it inside his mind.

Optimus’s servos quickly left him, and he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder.

“Cade?” Optimus’s worried voice filtered through his processor. He felt the shaking subside somewhat, and he turned his helm to look at the concerned face of the Prime. “Cade?”

“I-I’m sorry. I…” Cade curled his servos into fists and looked away, shutting his optics. He wondered how he had even opened that particular panel, and wondered how to close it. “That… _that’s not supposed to be there_. It’s not. I-It’s not. Not like that.”

_Not like that._

The Prime’s gentle servo stroked his faceplates. Cade felt something envelop him, and his worries were soothed as much as they could be in this case. He curled into himself, trying to regulate his erratic breathing.

“I am sorry, Cade.” Optimus’s voice went from concerned to remorseful. He could feel the big guy shift his weight on the ground. “I should have asked if you were alright with what I did before I did so. I am… I am sorry.”

“It’s… it’s fine, don’t worry.” Cade put a servo over his optics and sighed shakily, drawing his legs up to his chest. “Guys like me, human guys happy with their junk, don’t have that. We got something but… it’s not responsive like that. It doesn’t get wet by itself. And we don’t all like using it… I didn’t the time I tried it.”

“The spike and valve duality is a constant for all Cybertronians, Cade. However it does not mean that all Cybertronians use both of them in the act of interfacing.” He heard the Prime sigh heavily. “Most have a strong preference for their spike, while others are perfectly content using only their valves.”

Cade opened his optics and sat up, looking at Optimus as he looked at him in return, and continued, “If you so wish, you may focus your systems only on spike stimulation so your valve will be nonresponsive to arousal and stimulation.”

“Okay…” Cade thought on it a moment, then nodded. He parted his legs, looking at his half-hard spike. “How do I do that?”

“Simply command your systems to focus on your spike. It will redirect all arousal to whatever interfacing panel you wish.”

“And… how do I close my…” Cade waved his servo at some point underneath his spike. The Prime got the hint.

“Send the command for it to close.”

Cade did so, and was happy when it closed. He closed his optics again, sighed heavily as he thought of his freak-out.

It seemed to be working. He didn’t acknowledge the existence of that valve he’d been given when the Matrix turned him into a Cybertronian.

“Are you alright, Cade?”

“Yeah, just…” He placed his helm in his servos. “I need a minute. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Cade. It is my fault.”

“No, it’s not, you’re… used to one way, and I’m not.” He looked at the Prime and those ridiculously lovely blue optics of his, and his optics briefly glanced down at the Autobot Commander’s thighs. The spike was gone, the interfacing panel back in place.

“Your spike…”

Optimus smiled wanly at him. “As it is apparent that you are used to your spike, I am far too used to my valve. I simply showed mine so you knew what I was referring to.”

Cade blinked at him.

He reached for Optimus, pushing his previous panic to the furthest recesses of his processor as his arousal hit him even harder now.

“Cade, wait,” Optimus held up a servo and eyed the smaller mech warily. “Cade… I do not want to push you into interfacing if you are uncomfortable with it. Are you absolutely certain?”

He’d never been more certain of anything in his life. In response he placed one servo against Optimus’s chest, making the Prime lie down, and inserted a digit into the Prime’s valve.

The difference in their reactions was very distinct – while Cade had not liked it, to say the very least, Optimus moaned so loudly that it seemed that the windows rattled. The deep, intoxicating voice of the Prime was a potent aphrodisiac, working the smaller mech up into a frenzy as he pumped his digit in and out, in and out of the very wet and rippling valve.

Optimus felt his valve rippling and clenching around the foreign digit. He arched his hips and gasped as the new angle made Cade’s finger touch a set of nodes that had been left neglected. Cade added another digit, and he breathed heavily.

Primus, it had been so long.

Cade twisted his fingers within the valve, adding a third, and placing his servo on Optimus’s hips as he gently swiped his thumb over the blue node located on top of the valve. Optimus’s legs twitched, and when he exerted more pressure on it, the legs shot out, kicking the air.

“Don’t kick me, you old wreck,” Cade laughed, licking his lipplates. “Or I’ll stop.”

Optimus huffed but chuckled as well. “Then get on with it.”

 _Oh, I’ll “get on with it” alright_ , Cade thought to himself as he laid himself on the floor, pressing his faceplates so close to the wet and clenching valve and breathing air over them.

The calipers within his valve fluttered around the breath, wanting and needing a spike to fill it. Optimus growled and bucked his hips, and moaned wantonly as Cade gave his valve a teasing flick of his glossa.

Cade felt this was… strange was the best word he could come up with to describe it. He hadn’t done this in years, and here he was licking the valve of the Autobot Commander who, hello, he was used to referring to with “he/him” pronouns. The smaller mech did his best to not dwell on it further as he stuck his glossa into the valve, along with two digits, and began stroking/licking the clenching valve walls.

“Caaaaaaaaaaaade,” Optimus’s deep voice drew out the “a” in his name, processor becoming hazy and unfocused as he gasped with each lick of a glossa and thrust of fingers into his valve. He raised his legs and wrapped them around the smaller mech’s helm, drawing him in closer. The bridge of Cade’s nose brushed against his hypersensitive anterior node, nearly bringing him to the edge.

He felt lipplates fix around the edge of his valve, a glossa flatten against the opening, and deep vibrations starting from deep within Cade’s chassis shot straight into his frame.

That was all that was needed to send Optimus into a loud, long, _hard_ overload.

The energy rocketed around his frame, prolonging his overload. His back arched off the ground, his digits dug into the dirt, and he howled to the ceiling and to the stars. Even during his overload, Cade continued sucking and licking at his valve.

Optimus came back to his senses, blinking his optics at the set of blue optics looking down at him. He grinned, and Cade grinned at him, leaning down to plant a kiss on the Prime’s lipplates.

“Better?”

“Wonderful,” Optimus rumbled contentedly. Then he noted the very hard spike standing from Cade’s frame. “You haven’t…”

“Nah. Gonna…” Cade gestured to the Prime’s lower pelvic plating, “if you don’t mind.”

Optimus stared at the mech, then nudged his leg at him, coaxing him to get between his legs again. Cade did so, taking his spike in a servo and guiding it to Optimus’s valve. He touched the tip of the length against the wet folds, smiling at the soft noise that fell from the Prime’s lipplates as he sank in _oh God that was…_

Cade drew in a deep breath, sighing as he slowly filled the other bot’s valve with his length. He looked down at Optimus, watched the pleasured expression on the Prime’s faceplates shift ever so slightly around the further he sank in. When he was all the way in, he rolled his hips against Optimus’s own, smirking.

“Primus, Cade,” Optimus gasped, optics brightened from blue to a near-white color. He looked up at the black and blue mech. “Move.”

And so Cade did, sliding his spike in and out of the wet valve, rocking back and forth and rolling his hips every other thrust. His vents flared open and expended pent-up heat. The barn filled with the sounds of their coupling, their every moan and groan and gasp of pleasure echoing around the enclosure.

Cade lay himself flat against Optimus, placing his servos on each side on the ground, speeding up the tempo of his thrusting, licking his lipplates. The Prime’s vocalizer glitched with each hard thrust against him, chanting Cade’s name with pleasured grunts and groans.

He kissed Optimus on his faceplates, and the Prime returned the kiss with equal fervor.

The smaller mech had to wonder how long it had been since the Prime had been with anyone.

The name Genesis popped into his mind.

And with it, another very real worry.

“Optimus,” Cade gasped out as his overload crested, so close, _so close_ , “h-how do you guys r-re-reproduce?!”

The Prime answered with a startled moan, optics flaring to true white. He was close to a second overload.

“Optimus?! How?!”

In response the Prime wrapped his legs around the smaller mech’s waist, drawing him in further until their hips were completely flush against each other. “This coupling will not beget a sparkling, Cade.”

“Opt-Optimus are you, are you sure?!”

“Trust me on this, Cade! Move!”

He thrust once more, and their shouts mingled in a shared overload that effectively knocked their processors out for a long while.

Cade woke up to an arm thrown over his chest and shoulders. He looked to his side, smiled as Optimus looked at him with amorous optics. Raising his hand, he gently touched Optimus’s lipplates with the tips of his digits before leaning up and kissing the Prime.

“So… you’re sure? No… baby robot, or sparkling, however you called it?”

The shake of the Prime’s elegant helm was all he needed to put his spark to rest. Optimus’s lipplates twitched upward into a smile. “Though a human male and female need only to copulate with their genitalia to have a chance at creating progeny, that is not possible with Cybertronians. Interfacing itself is merely one factor that goes into it. The other, I will mention later on.”

Cade wanted to ask why he couldn’t know now, but then his audios picked up the sounds of other cars driving up the long driveway to the Yeager farm. He sat up quickly, optics widening as he realized that Tessa would be somewhere in that caravan.

He couldn’t go out like this.

Optimus was already on his pedes, walking to the entrance of the barn. Cade got up and held his arm out. “Optimus, wait! We can’t go out like this. Tessa’ll see!”

The Prime turned and smiled at the smaller mech, and Cade saw that he had already cleaned himself off and somehow buffed away the glaring scratches that had been created by their coupling. He looked down at his own scratched frame, pelvic region splattered with fluids and spike hanging out limply.

“I have cleaned up and may venture out of the barn. You however,” the Prime winked salaciously at him, “have some cleaning to do.”

Optimus stepped outside, and Cade heard the other Autobots greet their Prime warmly. Hound shouted something about being sorry if they disturbed his recharge.

Which couldn’t be further from the truth, Cade chuckled to himself as he searched for a rag to clean himself up.


End file.
